Los días negros sólo pueden ir a peor
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: ¿Qué está ocurriendo en el Área de los Tres Estados?¿Por qué Candace está triste?¿Padre?¿Y qué le ocurre al profesor Doofenshmirtz?¿Qué Jeremy sale con quién has dicho?¿Y Vanessa qué pinta aquí?¿Y qué hacen mientras Phineas y Ferb?¡AgenteP sálvanos!
1. Chapter 1

El sol iluminaba radiante por la ventana, ella se dirigió al espejo y cerró los ojos por un instante, qué difícil era a veces mirarse al espejo. Se armó de valor y por fin, lo hizo.

"No estoy tan mal" se dijo mientras ponía morritos a su imagen reflejada. Vale, sabía que no se trataba de un bellezón: su cuello era demasiado largo y estaba plana como una tabla de planchar... Pero ¡Ey! También era pelirroja, y eso a los chicos les gustaba ¿No?

Además seguro que a Jeremy todo eso no le importaba. Él valoraba más allá de todas esas tonterías superficiales.

Salió de su habitación con ganas de comerse el mundo.

Y nada más cruzar la puerta que la llevaba directa al pasillo, se encontró con una pequeña bola de pelo marrón que la miraba con grandes ojos llenos de esperanza e ilusión.

-¡Oh!¡Qué monada!- Exclama cogiéndole entre sus brazos y levantándole del suelo.

-Bep, bep, bep.

-¿Bep? Los perritos no hacen Bep

En ese momento el cachorro explosiona, dejando a la chica con la boca abierta, un montón de cables en las manos y la cara y el pelo ennegrecidos.

-¡Mamá!- Grita enfadada.

-¡Oh Candace! – Dice un chico de unos diez años con una amplia sonrisa. – Has descubierto nuestro "Perronator 3000" . Ferb, apunta, buscar motivo de la explosión para evitar problemas en el próximo modelo.

Otro chico algo mayor que el anterior mira hacia el infinito.

-Si Ferb tienes razón, seguramente no debimos incluir cohetes. Pero la idea sonaba bien.

-¿Y mamá?- Pregunta la chica furiosa.

-Se ha tenido que ir a hacer unas compras urgentes, pero ha prometido que volvería pronto. Ha dicho que podías irte, sabía que tenías una cita muy importante.

-Sí...-lloriquea,- y vosotros lo habéis estropeado todo. Me voy antes de que todo sea peor. ¡No liéis ninguna de las vuestras mientras esté fuera!

-Adiós Candace!- Agita la mano en el aire el muchacho a modo de despedida.

Candace cierra la puerta tras de sí. ¿Por qué tenía que tener unos hermano así? Las cosas no eran de esa manera antes. Cierto que Phineas siempre fue un hermano que la sacaba de los nervios, pero desde que existía Ferb... Todo estaba mucho peor... Las excentricidades de Phineas se habían multiplicado y lo peor de todo, sus absurdos inventos se llevaban a cabo.

Estaba lo que se dice MUY harta.

Por fin y después de darle vueltas a todos estos pensamientos, consigue llegar al lugar de la cita con Jeremy; un pequeño parque con varios bancos, columpios y una gran fuente en el centro del lugar.

-¡Jeremy! –Grita alzando el brazo derecho.

-¡Ey! Hola Candace, pensé que ya no vendrías, estaba preocupado.

-Oh – Se sonroja ella evitándole la mirada – Lo siento.

-Eh... Candace... ¿Tienes el pelo chamuscado?

-Sí...- Suspira. –Mis hermanos...

-Uf Candace es un poco tarde- dice el joven sacando su móvil del bolsillo para mirar la hora. – Tengo una mala noticia que contarte, me voy a tener que ir yendo.

-¿Tan pronto?- Pregunta ella sin poder creérselo.-Pe... pe... pero si íbamos a pasar la tarde entera juntos.

-Eh ya...- Titubea él tocándose su cuidada cabellera rubia con nerviosismo. – Pero verás, he tenido un cambio de planes y resulta que... esto... Tengo una cita con otra persona.

El corazón de Candace se hace trizas en ese mismo instante. ¿Cita? ¿Había oído la palabra CITA?

-¿Con el dentista?- Pregunta ella sabiendo cual es la respuesta.

-No.

-¿Con el médico quizás?

-No Candace lo siento, no puedo decirte nada, no sería bueno para ti.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Jeremy?

-Me tengo que ir en serio. –Dice él mientras se aleja corriendo.

El día perfecto de Candace se estropeaba por momentos. ¿Quién sería la misteriosa cita de Jeremy?

Decidió no perder el tiempo y llamar a su amiga Stacy para contarle lo que había ocurrido. Pero nada, el móvil de Stacy estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. ¿Podría ir su día aún peor? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta fuese "no".

Volviendo hacía su casa decidió pasar por el centro comercial, aún le sobraba algo de la paga del fin de semana y aprovechando que se había dejado la bici en casa daría una vuelta por ahí. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor encontraba alguna camiseta chula para ponerse el próximo día que quedara con Jeremy, seguramente iría tan espectacular que él se olvidaría de la persona de esa dichosa cita, sí, estaba segura, él se quedaría prendado de ella y entonces...

-¡Stacy!- Exclama el nombre de su amiga yendo hacía a cafetería donde se encuentra ella. –No sabes lo que tengo que contarte, me ha pasado algo súper raro con Jeremy, mira, resulta que hoy habíamos quedado ¿te acuerdas? Pero después de a penas estar unos minutos él se ha marchado y sin darme explicaciones ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo pienso que...

-Candace- Dice su amiga cortándola durante un instante. –Debes de irte, no deberías de estar aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás con alguien y quieres que me marche? Anda, prometo ser discreta, preséntamelo, después del plantazo que me ha dado Jeremy lo que menos necesito ahora es que tú también me dejes abandonada.

-Ya pero...

-Te noto nerviosa, y estás pálida. ¿Estás bien Stacy?

Sin previo aviso un chico rubio se acerca a la mesa con una bandeja, sobre ésta, dos vasos grades de refresco y sándwiches.

-Stacy aquí tengo la comida. – Dice mirando la comida e intentando evitar que se caiga.-¿Quién es tu amiga?... Ey... Hola Candace.

-¿Jeremy? ¿Así que por eso habías cortado el móvil eh Stacy? ¿Y esta era tu cita importante Jeremy? ¿Estáis saliendo? No me lo puedo creer. Os odio a los dos. Menudos amigos tengo.

Y corre dejando a sus supuestos amigos detrás, que miran como desaparece sin hacer nada.

A veces es mejor no hacer nada.

-¡Todo era mucho mejor antes! – Grita Candace hacia ninguna parte. – Cuando no vivíamos en este estúpido lugar. Cuando no conocía a la mala pécora de Stacy y al estúpido de Jeremy.

Entre lágrimas consigue abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Ey cariño- Dice su madre acercándose a ella e intentando consolarla. – Me ha llamado Stacy y me ha dicho lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella y...?

-¡No pienso hablar con esa!

-Pero venga cielo- dice su padrastro mirándola a través de sus gruesas gafas.

-¡Y tú no me llames cielo! ¡Estoy harta! ¿Vale?

Ya en su habitación no da crédito a todo lo que ha pasado. Ella es buena chica, es buena gente. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso?

-Candace ¿Podemos pasar?.

Era la voz de Phineas, inconfundible.

-¿Venís a decirme que tengo que hablar con Stacy?

-No.- Suena la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Está bien, pasad.

Su hermano y su hermanastro entran en la habitación cabizbajos.

-Candace, veníamos a decirte que nos perdonaras.

-¿Por lo de esta mañana? Ya ni me acuerdo, es otra de vuestras gamberradas diarias, por desgracia me estoy acostumbrando a pasos agigantados a ellas.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Te acuerdas del "Perronator 3000"?

-¿El bicho que explotó en mi cara? Tengo un ligero recuerdo sobre él si.

-Pues resulta que creamos un nuevo modelo, "Perronator 3001"

-¿Y?

-Le gustaban las cosas que daban vueltas y tenían música y... bueno entró en tu habitación y...

-¿Qué pasó?- La cabeza le palpita. ¿Qué habían armado ahora en su habitación?

-La bailarina, la que te regaló papá, se ha roto, hemos hecho todo para arreglarla, pero creo que ni nosotros somos capaces de hacerlo, muchas de las piezas eran muy antiguas y apenas quedan restos de ellas.

-¡Fuera!- Señala con el dedo índice la puerta de su habitación.-Fuera de aquí los dos ahora mismo. No os quiero volver a ver en mi vida ¿Me oís? Largo de aquí.

Phineas y Ferb se van como entraron, cabizbajos...

-Papá- Solloza Candace mientras mira triste los restos de la pequeña bailarina.

Un tiempo después Candace baja de su habitación, muy enérgica.

-¿A dónde vas cariño?- Pregunta su madre preocupada. Sabe lo que ha pasado.

-Con papá.

-Pero cariño...

-Me da igual lo que digas. Y tú... Gafotas- dice señalando a su padrastro- deja de tratarme como si fueses mi padre ya tengo uno.

-Candace- dice su madre con voz severa.

-Es verdad, que Ferb no tenga madre no significa que Phineas y yo no tengamos padre y yo me voy con el mío. Tengo que ir a hacer unos recados, volveré para despedirme y luego me iré con papá, ya he hablado con él.

Y dicho esto desaparece.

-Linda... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No sé. – La mujer mira a su actual marido sin saber qué decirle.- No sé.

Porque a veces es mejor no decir nada.

A través de la puerta Phineas y Ferb han escuchado todo lo sucedido y se miran asustados. ¿Han sido ellos los culpables de que Candace haya decidido irse?

-Ferb- tiembla Phineas.- Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy. Impedir que mi hermana se vaya.

CONTINUARÁ

Vale, vale, el capítulo acaba de empezar y quedan tropecientas cosas por pasar, pero por aquí va este adelanto. Ahora se pone en marcha Perry y... Y bueno todos conocemos la estructura de los capítulos ¿no? xD. Ains, en qué momento empecé con un fanfic de Phineas y Ferb, por otro lado... Como me gusta la serie. Espero no defraudar. ^_~


	2. Chapter 2

Los primeros acordes de "plug in baby" empiezan a sonar. Vanessa sube el volumen de la radio y comienza a tararearla en voz alta, mientras se viste.

La habitación de Vanessa no es la habitación de cualquier adolescente, su estilo bastante gótico, muy rockero, tal vez algo emo (ella decía que no) llena las paredes y estanterías de su cuarto. Tiene quince años y el mundo a sus pies, no necesita nada más.

Sube más el volumen de la radio mientras va hacia la cocina y se mueve al ritmo de la música. No cree que los vecinos dijesen nada ya que aún era temprano y su madre no volvería hasta después de comer. Era lo bueno de vivir sólo con tu madre.

Es cierto que a veces echaba de menos a su padre, pero ¡eh! Desde que su madre y él se habían divorciado la casa ya no ardía cada dos días. No es nada bueno ser la hija de un villano, o bueno... De un profesor chiflado, los planes de su padre nunca salían bien así que no se le podía considerar un villano.

Cierra los ojos e intenta imitar la guitarra del cantante cuando empieza a sonar el solo. La música la transportaba, aunque poca gente lo sabía.

-¿Has desayunado?

Vanessa para de bailar, mágicamente la música también para.

-Hola mamá- dice llena de vergüenza- eh.. - titubea - ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

-Cariño. tenemos que hablar.

De su padre, seguro. Siempre armaba alguna, era como un niño pequeño, pero hasta ahora el Agente P siempre había logrado arreglar todo ¿cómo era posible?...

-Me voy a volver a casar.

Sí, ¿qué habría hecho esta vez su padre? Seguro que finalmente le habría atrapado la policía o...

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

-Me voy a volver a casar.

-¿CON PAPÁ? ¡¡¡Pero si ya quedamos en que no podías volver a casarte con papá, que es buena gente y tal pero que no es lo mejor para ti, recuerda todo lo que te ha hecho, no papá no es la mejor idea mamá, papá...

-Vanessa, relájate por favor. Y trata de escucharme. - La voz de su madre era tranquila y pausada, a través de sus gafas sus ojos serenos la miraban fijamente.-No, no me voy a casar con tu padre, me voy a casar con otro hombre.

-¿Y por qué te vas a casar con alguien que apenas conoces?

-Sí le conozco, le conocí hace bastante tiempo y desde hace algún mes hemos estado quedando. Hasta que, bueno cariño, me hago mayor, hace tiempo que lo dejé con tu padre y quiero rehacer mi vida.

-Estupendo mamá- dice Vanessa dándole un abrazo. Pero no es un abrazo totalmente sincero ya que nota una especie de malestar y no sabe por qué.

-Me gustaría que le conocieses como mi pareja lo antes posible y por eso me he tomado el día libre hija.- Dice mientras se separa de ella.

-Bueno y dime ¿Dónde está el hombre que te ha hecho tan feliz?

-¡¡¡Roger cariño pasa, la niña ya lo sabe!!!

¿Roger?

De repente alguien entra por la puerta un hombre cuarentón pero bastante apuesto, de pelo castaño y repeinado ya clareando hacía los lados y unas ridículas gafas de sol pequeñas.

-¿Tío Roger?

-¡Oh Vanessa mi dulce sobrina!

-¿Eres tú el que está saliendo con mamá?

-Sí, es una historia muy divertida ¿Sabes? Resulta que tu madre tuvo un problema en el trabajo y eso hizo que fuese al ayuntamiento y ¡Tachán! Ahí estaba yo.

Se produce un silencio, Vanessa le mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-No es una historia divertida tío, tú eres el alcalde de la ciudad.

-Bueno cariño ¿Qué tal si preparamos la comida mientras Roger descansa un rato en el salón?

Vanessa se queda perpleja en el sitio ¿Tío Roger? ¿De todos los hombre del mundo su madre se quería casar con el hombre que más odiaba su padre?

...

Candace da una vuelta al parque sin saber qué decir. No debería de culpar a sus hermanos de que Jeremy se haya enamorado de Stacy, pero si eran culpables de otras cosas...

Una niña de ojos alegres y rubios rizos se acerca a ella pegando saltitos.

-Ah, eres tú Suzy. ¿Qué quieres? Si es por tu hermano, tranquila, no volveré a molestarle. Hoy mismo me mudo para siempre.

-Sí, jijiji lo sé- dice ella con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Y sabes qué? Stacy me cae mucho mejor que tú.

Definitivamente iba a largarse de esa ciudad lo antes posible.

...

-¿Qué invento podríamos crear para que Candace no se marchase?- Pregunta Phineas agitado.

Ferb le mira.

-No, no creo que eso nos sirva, aunque tal vez para Navidad... Lo apuntaré.

Ambos están en el jardín trasero de su casa, bajo el árbol que hay, ambos tienen una imaginación desbordante, pero se encuentran perdidos ante lo que les ha sucedido.

-Chicos entrad en casa- dice su padre desde la puerta - Mamá no se encuentra bien y creo que os necesita.

Cuando entran en casa ven a su madre, desconsolada. Está llorando encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-Mi niña se quiere ir de mi lado. - Tiene los ojos rojos.

-Mamá - Phineas se acerca a ella para consolarla. - Ya haremos algo para que eso no sea así, no te preocupes.

-Sois buenos chicos- dice mientras se quita un mechón de pelo pelirrojo de la cara y se suena la nariz con un pañuelo de papel. - Pero no creo que logréis nada, se irá con su padre, porque ya no nos quiere.

-No digas eso cariño- Lawrence se acerca a ella poco a poco- Claro que nos quiere, lo que pasa es que está enfadada.

-Echaré de menos su risa, y sus incontables llamadas de teléfono.- Solloza de nuevo.- Echaré de menos hasta cuando ponía su música a todo volumen.

-¿Música?

Phineas corre escaleras arriba seguido de cerca por Ferb. Ambos entran en la habitación de Candace y cogen uno de los discos de la estantería. En la portada del mismo salen tres chicas: Una castaña de pelo largo, con camisa azul y pantalón blanco que toca los bongos; otra de cresta rubia con guantes largos y vestida bastante punk que toca un bajo eléctrico; y la última una morena a la que apenas se le ve la cara por culpa del flequillo con un vestido de calaveras y botas altas que toca la guitarra eléctrica. En letras morado brillante se puede leer : BETTY´S

-Ferb. Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

CONTINUARÁ

Hala, y lo que queda todavía... Muchísimas gracias por haber esperado tanto tiempo, espero que la historia os esté gustando y... Bueno que aún falta Perry, pero os garantizo que saldrá. Eso sin duda. Muchísimas gracias también por vuestros comentarios que me animan a seguir con la historia, que tranquilos no tengo intención de dejarla abandonada (aunque necesito tiempo y un ordenador nuevo) xD. En fin, gracias de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Dónde está Perry?- Pregunta Phineas a su hermanastro Ferb al ver que no encuentra a su querida mascota con la vista.

Dubi dubi duba Dubi dubi duba Dubi dubi duba. ¡Es Perry! ¡El ornitorrinco!

Perry la mascota de Phineas y Ferb oculta un secreto, en realidad es un detective miembro de una organización secreta en la lucha contra el crimen, cuyo nombre en clave es Agente P.

Tras escabullirse de sus dueños por un conducto secreto que le lleva directamente a su guarida secreta se convierte en una pieza fundamental contra el crimen. No diremos la ubicación de este lugar no sólo porque es secreto, sino porque además la puerta que lleva al mismo cada día es diferente.

Nada más bajar por el conducto que le deja sobre el sillón de su guarida secreta, Perry el ornitorrinco, con cara de lelo, pasa a convertirse en el Agente P. Con muy buen gusto para elegir los sombreros.

-Agente P.- Quien habla es el Mayor Francis Monograma, el jefe del Agente P.- Tenemos problemas, hemos recibido una nota de que el Dr. Doofenshmirtz pretende hacer de las suyas en el centro comercial de la ciudad, búscale y entérate de por qué demonios nos ha enviado una nota para que nos enteremos. Porque la nota es suya ¿Verdad Carl?

Carl, el ayudante de gafas del Mayor Francias asiente con la cabeza.

-Confiamos en ti Agente P.

…

Vanessa se siente desconcertada. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su padre? Vale que su padre son era el mejor padre del mundo, ni siquiera era un padre normalucho. Pero casarse con la persona que más odiaba en el mundo era feo. Aunque si le quería… Todo era muy difícil, por eso había quedado con él.

-Agente P. Veo que recibiste mi nota.

El pequeño ornitorrinco verde con gorro de detective asiente con la cabeza. En la firma de la nota ponía V. Doofenshmirtz no H. Doofenshmirtz , no entendía como Carl no se había dado cuenta.

-Sé que te resultará extraño todo esto pero necesito tu ayuda. Bueno, mi padre la necesita.

El detective dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, lo que estaba escuchando no le interesaba.

-Por favor, no lo entiendes, va a ser un golpe muy duro para mi padre.

Perry se gira para mirar a Vanessa, la chica parece realmente afectada por lo que sea. Así que decide escuchar lo que le tenga que contar.

-Mi madre ha decidido reiniciar su nueva vida amorosa con mi tío Roger. Y peor aún han decidido ambos que como ya se conocen desde hace muchos años se pueden casar mañana mismo como si fuera la tontería más grande del mundo ¿Tú lo ves normal?

Perry sigue sin saber qué tiene que ver él en todo este asunto y piensa en lo poco que le interesa el tema.

-¿No te das cuenta?- Pregunta Vanessa con los ojos rojos a punto de llorar- eres su mejor amigo. ¿Lo ves?- Pregunta sacando un pequeño cuaderno negro y azul del bolsillo. –Esta es su agenda, como tiene muy pocos números están todos en la misma página mira: "Charlene" Esa es mi madre. "Vanessa", "Perry el Ornitorrinco", "Pizzería","Bomberos" y "Ambulancia". Ni un solo número más.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a la nada callados.

-Creo que lo primero sería avisar a mi padre. Y esta noticia deberías de dársela tú.

El Agente P. Mira diez segundos más a Vanessa antes de volver a irse. Definitivamente ese no era problema suyo.

-¡Eres idiota!- Grita la chica entre lágrimas. Se había fiado del estúpido detectivucho. Realmente era el mejor amigo de su padre. ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta?

…

Candace llama a su padre. Su relación no había sido muy estrecha desde que su madre volvió a casarse con Lawrence. Pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo su padre, ella le quería y suponía que él la seguiría queriendo.

El teléfono suena un par de tonos antes de que una voz se oyera al otro lado.

-¿Diga?

-Papá soy yo, Candace.

-Oh cariño.-La voz de su padre suena dulce y amable como siempre.-te echo de menos pequeña.

-Pues vas a dejar de echarme de menos, porque he decidido irme allí contigo.

-Oh cielo, me parece una idea estupenda, pero no sé si habrá sitio para ti y Phineas aquí.

-No, no vamos a ir Phineas y yo, sólo iré yo.

-Vaya, bueno, no hay ningún problema. ¿Sabe tu madre que vas a pasar unos días conmigo?

-Sí, lo sabe. Pero papá, no van a ser sólo unos día, pretendo irme a vivir contigo.

-Esa sí que es una gran idea. Pero sabes que no estoy mucho tiempo quieto, Cindy y yo…

-¿Cindy?

-Te he hablado mil veces de ella. Es la persona con la que estoy saliendo desde hace algunos meses.

-Ah sí, esa… Cindy. -Candace se muerde la lengua intentando evitar insultar a la novia de su padre. No la conocía. Pero alguien que se llamaba Cindy no le caía bien, aún sin conocerla.

-Pues eso, ya sabes que pasarías poco tiempo con tus amigos, ya que por motivos de trabajo me tengo que desplazar por todo el mundo: Londres, París, Tokyo… Sólo estaremos fijos en el Área de los Tres Estados cuando Cindy tenga los exámenes en la universidad.

-¿Es profesora?- Tal vez debería de empezar a respetar a la novia de su padre.

-No cariño. Estudia en la universidad.

-¡Pero papá! ¿Cuántos años tiene Cindy?

-¿Por quién me tomas Candace? 21 años por supuesto, y dentro de poco cumplirá los 22.

Candace cuelga a su padre tras despedirse de él y prometerleque le volvería a llamar después de pensarlo detenidamente.

La chica mira el móvil fijamente y lo deja sobre la maleta con ruedas que está a su lado. Tal vez no tenía que haber dado por supuesto nada. Sabía que su padre le diría que sí e iría a buscarla donde ella dijese. Y lo de ver poco a sus amigos le daba bastante igual, ella ya no tenía amigos. Pero el sólo hecho de pensar en la novia de su padre hacía que se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca. Casi se llevaba más edad con su hermano Phineas que con Cindy…

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

…

Doofenshmirtz oye el timbre de la puerta y va rápidamente a abrirla. No solía recibir visitas así que cualquiera era un motivo de alegría. ¿El pizzero que se había equivocado? ¿Un testigo de Jehová? ¿El cartero tal vez? ¿Un vendedor ambulante de enciclopedias? Llevaba tiempo sin inventar nada y le apetecía charlar.

-Perry el Ornitorrinco.- Exclama Doofenshmirtz en posición de defensa.

El pequeño detective mira fijamente al hombre que tiene delante. Se trata de un cuarentón triste con ojeras y cara de loco, cuya vestimente se basa normalmente en ropas simples y una bata blanca de farmacéutico encima. Perry no sabe cómo va a salir de todo ese embrollo. Pero lo primero es lo primero, darle la mala noticia.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Perry el ornitorrinco?

El Agente P. comienza a agitar los brazos explicando todo lo que ocurría: Lo de su ex mujer, lo de la boda, que había más peces en el mar…

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir Perry el Ornitorrinco. Pero no tengo ninguna trampa preparada para ti en estos momentos, así que te invito a salir fuera de mi casa.

Perry utiliza un descuido para coger la mano izquierda al Dr. Doofenshmirtz y arrancarle la alianza de bodas de la mano.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Tan poco dinero te dan como detective que ahora te has unido a los nuestros? ¡Devuélveme mi anillo!

Pero el anillo dura poco tiempo en las manos del ornitorrinco quien lo lanza al suelo.

-¿Y ahora lo tiras al suelo? ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ¿Estás loco? Sabía que terminarías volviéndote loco. O tal vez quieras salir de paseo…

Perry notablemente enfadado se acerca al televisor y lo enciende.

-¿Y ahora te apetece ver la televisión?

"_Toda la ciudad se viste con sus mejores galas- suena la voz del presentador a través de la televisión- para preparar la boda entre nuestro querido alcalde Roger __Doofenshmirtz__ y su prometida, que según los rumores se trataría de su ex cuñada Charlene __Doofenshmirtz__. Es decir la ex mujer del conocido dueño de "Pérfido __Doofenshmirtz__ SL." Que en varias ocasiones…"_

El televisor se apaga de repente. Perry se encuentra ante sí con un hombre desesperado con el mando de la televisión en la mano.

El timbre de la puerta vuelve a sonar. Ninguno de los dos va a abrir. De pronto la cerradura comienza a moverse y la puerta se abre.

-¡Papá!- Vanessa llega casi sin respiración.-Tengo que decirte algo antes de que te enteres por otro lado, mamá…

-¿Se va a casar con tu tío Roger? -Doofenshmirtz suena con voz triste, dejada y un poco automática.

-Sí pero cómo… ¡Ah claro ha sido Perry!- Sonríe en dirección al ornitorrinco. –Sabía que te daría la noticia alguien cercano.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo la cadena de televisión del Área de los Tres Estados?

-Oh Dios mío. ¿La noticia ha salido por la televisión?

-Claro que sí, es mi hermanito el alcalde ¿Recuerdas? Y ahora si me hacéis el favor, salid de mi casa, los dos, ahora.

Vanessa da un beso a su padre en la cabeza antes de salir. Perry le pone una de sus patas delanteras en el hombro y agacha la cabeza con gesto afligido.

Después, Doofenshmirtz recoge la alianza del suelo, se sienta en el sofá y se queda mirando el objeto con el que hubo un tiempo en que fue el hombre más feliz del mundo.

El teléfono comienza a sonar.

-Me da igual quien llame.

Tras varios "Ring Ring" el contestador termina por saltar.

_-Heinz hijo. ¿Sabías qué? Un hijo mío se casa y no eres tú. Jua, jua, jua, jua._

-Yo también te quiero- dice Doofenshmirtz de forma sarcástica mirando al contestador y agradeciendo no haber cogido el teléfono. ¿Para eso le llamaba? Hace tanto que no sabía de él que pensaba que estaba muerto.

_-Así que estaba pensando- la voz de su padre seguía sonando a través del aparato- que necesitarán un gnomo de jardín para tenerlo ahí, encima de la mesa al lado del cura, presidiendo la mesa. ¿Crees que tú podrías hacer el trabajo? Jua, jua, jua. Como tú…_

La cinta se acababa de terminar, la voz deja de sonar.

Doofenshmirtz suspira.

CONTINUARÁ

En fin, ordenador nuevo vida nueva e historia casi casi terminada. Así que estaos tranquilos que un par de retoques y lo que tengo escrito en el cuaderno lo pasaré en algún momento al ordenador para que lo leáis y así terminar al fin esta historia. ¿Cómo solucionarán Phineas y Ferb que su hermana/hermanastra haya decidido irse? ¿Qué decidirá hacer Candace? ¿Habrá boda? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio, es el penúltimo. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios como siempre y siento no haber contestado a los últimos pero con esto de no tener ordenador era algo difícil. Saludos y hasta dentro de poco.


	4. Chapter 4

El edificio de la discográfica es de al menos unas treinta plantas, y está plagado de espejos que hacen que el vestíbulo parezca mucho más grande.

-Perdonad chavales pero creo que vosotros no deberíais estar aquí.- Dice un guarda de seguridad uniformado.

Phineas y Ferb ya se habían imaginado que se iban a encontrar con problemas como ese.

-Necesitamos hablar con las Bettys.

-Todo el mundo necesita hablar con ellas chaval, pero no por ello voy a dejar que cualquier fan vaya a hablar con ellas por la cara.

-Pero nosotros no somos fans. Nosotros esto… Éramos cantantes y queremos, si las Bettys quieren componer una canción con ellas.

El guardia de seguridad se extraña al oír esas palabras. No se fía.

-No me lo creo.- Sentencia al final.

Ferb silba. Isabella y las exploradoras hacen su aparición. Phineas saca un micrófono de la nada y junto a las chicas comienza a cantar.

_Baum Chica Baum Baum! Mi chico me habla así, ¡Baum baum baum! Y me hace palpitar, ¡chiqui chiqui chu-op! nunca va a parar, ¡Gichi Guichi Go es te adoro yo!_

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclama el guardia.- Sois "Phineas y los Ferb Tones". Por favor, las Bettys están en el noveno piso, el estudio número siete.

-Muchas gracias.

-Antes de iros chicos. ¿No sois demasiado jóvenes como para haberos retirado del mundo de la canción?

-Es algo que nos suelen decir.

…

"La vaca seca" es un sitio muy especial. En él venden sólo productos lácteos: Leche, mantequilla, queso, yogures, nata, helados… Y todos los productos puedes consumirlos en el propio local o llevártelos a casa. Pero lo que tiene de especial sobre todo "La vaca seca" es que es un lugar donde todos los productos no tienen lactosa.

Y también es el sitio favorito de Candace.

-Bill, ponme lo de siempre.

-¿Un batido de fresa y un sándwich de queso doble?

-Eso mismo.

Candace toma asiento en uno de los taburetes después de dejar a su lado la maleta. Apoya los codos en la barra y a continuación la cabeza sobre las manos.

"Todo es culpa de mis pechos- suspira Candace- si tuviera más pecho Jeremy se fijaría en mí y todo esto estaría solucionado. Aunque Stacy tampoco tiene un buen cuerpo".

Un hombre con pinta de científico loco se sienta al lado de Candace en uno de los taburetes.

-Lo de siempre Bill.

-¿Un batido de fresa y un sándwich de queso doble?

-Sí.

Candace mira sorprendida al hombre, debe tener la edad de su padre. Aunque con las profundas ojeras y el pelo despeinado aparenta bastantes más. La bata tampoco ayuda demasiado.

-¿Sabes qué?- Pregunta el hombre dirigiéndose hacia ella.-Este sitio es un lugar estupendo para ahogar las penas. Además no hay ningún estúpido hombre anuncio disfrazado de sándwich o de vaca.

-Sí, yo he trabajado teniéndome que disfrazar así y creo que es lo peor del mundo. –Candace no suele hablar con desconocidos pero ella misma se siente una desconocida en estos momentos.-Pero bueno, este sitio me trae recuerdos tristes. Es donde vi a Jeremy por primera vez.

-¿Jeremy eh? ¿Un amor adolescente?- Doosfenshmirtz se ríe.

-¡Se ha liado con mi mejor amiga! ¿Cómo se supera eso?

-Eres muy joven, debes de tener más o menos la edad de mi hija Vanessa.

-Tengo diecisite.-Dice Candace con fuerza.

-¡Diecisiete!- Exclama- Lo dicho, muy joven aún. Tienes toda la vida por delante y mil chicos por conocer. Si me dijeras que es el amor de tu vida…

-¿Existe el amor de mi vida? ¿Usted conoce al suyo?

-Bueno, ya no lo tengo, pero hubo un tiempo en que tuve a la mujer de mi vida.

-¿Se murió?

-Oh no, por supuesto que no, nos divorciamos y ahora ella se va a casar con mi hermano.

-Oh vaya, eso es peor que lo de Stacy y Jeremy. ¿Y qué va a hacer ahora?

-Nada, no tengo que hacer nada.

-Claro que sí, ¿no la quiere todavía?

-Sí pero…

-¿Se lo ha dicho a ella?

-No pero…

-Ni peros ni nada. Corra ahora mismo y no se quede con ganas de decírselo.

-Pero se casa mañana y hoy no estará en casa. No sabré cómo localizarla.

-Busque donde tiene lugar esa boda y dígaselo.

-Así lo haré, gracias- dice Doosfenshmirtz levantándose. – Y recuerda, hay mil chicos más, todavía eres joven.

-Qué tipo más raro- dice Candace. Pero tengo que aprender de él… O bueno… ¡Yo no tengo ninguna boda que parar!

Bill el camarero trae dos platos con un sándwich cada uno y una bandeja con un par de batidos.

-¿Y el tipo que estaba a tu lado?

-Se ha ido.

-Pues tendrás que pagar su cuenta.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué?- Candace se siente indignada.

-Porque era tu amigo, te he visto habar con él.

-Pero Bill ¡Eh eh Bill!

"-Soy estúpida"- Piensa Candace mientras varias lágrimas le caen por la mejilla.

-Ey chica triste. Yo me tomaré eso y si quieres también te invito a lo tuyo.

Candace levanta la cabeza y se enjuaga las lágrimas.

-Soy Johnny. Encantado.

-Candace.

Candace le da la mano al chico que ha conseguido que deje de llorar.

Johnny es un chico bastante peculiar, tiene más o menos la edad de Candace, el pelo negro le tapa parte de la cara y viste con ropas oscuras.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué te ocurre?- Pregunta mientras deja dinero en el platillo de la cuenta y toma un sorbo del batido.

-No sé si…

-Bueno, si no me lo quieres contar no lo hagas, pero al menos enséñame esa bonita sonrisa que seguro que tienes.

Candace se pone del color de las fresas de su batido y a continuación sonríe.

-¿Ves? Si ya lo sabía yo. Sonrisa preciosa. Y ahora cuéntame lo que te pasa.

Candace se lo explica todo. Lo de las travesuras de sus hermanos, lo de que su padrastro se intente comportar como si fuera su padre, lo de que su padre se haya juntado con una chica que podría ser su hija mayor… Pero sobre todo lo de Stacy y Jeremy.

-¿Y tus amigos no te dijeron nada?

-Creo que el día que me enteré de todo era el día que me intentaron explicar todo. O eso al menos es lo que me dicen cada vez que suena el teléfono.

-Entonces pienso que antes de coger la maleta e irte de casa deberías de hablar de todo lo que te preocupa tanto con tu familia como con tus amigos.

-¿Por qué debería de hacer eso?

-Porque por lo que me has contado, estás rodeada de gente que te quiere, lo que pasa es que todavía no te has dado cuenta.

-¿De veras lo crees?

-Venga, prométeme que después de tomar esto irás a casa.

-¿Y cómo soluciono lo de Jeremy y Stacy?

-Aunque te cueste hay veces que las cosas no salen como queremos. Mi amiga Vanessa se sentía atraída hacía mí. Yo le dije que no sentía lo mismo, lo intentamos pero las cosas no salieron bien y desde entonces no me habla.

-Oh vaya, pobrecilla. – "¿De qué me suena ese nombre?"

-Ya, bueno, no quería hacerle daño. Pero la echo de menos. Aunque fuese como amiga me gustaría que siguiera estando a mi lado. Seguro que tu Jeremy y tu Stacy piensan lo mismo. Así que prométemelo anda. ¿Después de tomar esto?

Candace sonríe y levanta el batido.

-Después de tomar esto.

Al mismo tiempo, cerca de "La vaca seca" un pequeño ornitorrinco con sombrero de detective se esconde tras una muchacha morena intentando que su dueña Candace no le vea.

-¡Oh Perry! ¿Qué haces?

Vanessa fija la vista en el cristal de "La vaca seca".

-Ah, ya veo. Te fijas en Johnny con esa chica. No sabía que le conocías, pero tranquilo no tenemos por qué escondernos. Ya no me gusta, puedo conseguir algo mejor.

Perry mira sin saber qué decirle a Vanessa.

-Además ahora lo más importante es hacerle feliz a papá. ¿Crees que deberíamos buscarle una novia nueva?

Perry niega con la cabeza. Y hace un gesto a Vanessa de que se tiene que ir. Que lo importante llegaría al día siguiente, en la boda.

-Cierto,-dice Vanessa resignada- también debería de preocuparme por mamá. Para ella es un día muy importante y hay que impedir que mi padre lo estropee, ya le conoces.

Sí, le conocía.

…

Candace se despide de su nuevo amigo prometiendo que volverían a verse. Y después arrastra la maleta hasta su casa. No se le daba bien eso de equivocarse. Pero todavía tenía la sensación de mariposas en el estómago tras haber hablado con Johnny. Era un chico total… Tenía que contárselo a…

¿Stacy?

La echaba de menos.

Candace mira la puerta de su casa. Tiene miedo. Y sigue sin estar muy segura de nada. No está cómoda con sus hermanos.

Llama a la puerta, no parece haber nadie en la casa, así que saca la llave del bolsillo y entra.

-¿Mamá? ¿Lawrence?

Sigue andando, ni un alma.

-¡Ey! Siento mucho el haberme ido, en serio.

Silencio.

Candace deja la maleta y sale por la puerta de atrás.

-¿Phineas? ¿Ferb?

-¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!

Abre la boca y los ojos, no se lo puede creer. ¡El jardín está lleno de gente! Decenas de personas que llevan pancartas con el lema "Candace no te vayas".

-¿Pero qué?

-Cariño- su madre se acerca a ella- sé que serías muy feliz con tu padre y estoy segura de que te cuidaría muy bien pero…

-Deja que continúe yo Linda- Lawrene se coloca las gafas y se acerca a Candace. – Sé que no soy tu padre y que nunca me querrás del mismo modo que le quieres a él. Pero yo sí que te quiero como si fueras una hija y cielo… No quiero que te vayas sólo porque me odies.

-Oh Lawrence…-Candace abraza a su padrastro- te echaba de menos.

Varios focos de colores se encienden se encienden, Candace gira la cabeza hacia ellos ¡Hay un escenario en el jardín! Phineas está en él y comienza a hablar.

-Señoras y señores. Estamos aquí para que Candace se sienta como una verdadera princesa y no se aleje de nosotros. Candace. Ferb y yo sentimos lo de tu caja de música y te lo queremos compensar. ¡Chicas!

Los focos empiezan a moverse, el humo llena toido el escenario y de repente aparecen en él tres chicas vestidas de bailarinas pero con un toque muy rockero.

-Ey chicas vamos a devolverle el favor que nos hizo Candace aquella vez. Un, dos, un, dos, tres, cuatro.

"_Candace, no te vayas te queremos._

_Te queremos…_

_Candace no te vayas._

_Eres la mejor hermana que se puede imaginar._

_Oh Candace no te vayas._

_O sin ti no sabremos como funcionar…"_

Las Bettys terminan su actuación, la gente aplaude y vitorea, le ha encantado.

Candace no se lo cree.

Ferb se acerca al micro.

-Te quiero Candace, no te vayas.

Y la frase de Ferb, la única frase que pronuncia su hermano es la que Candace hace que se decida por fin.

Se queda.

…

Las bodas son siempre especiales, Charlene lo sabía. Era la segunda vez que se casaba, el vestido no era tan bonito como la primera vez, se trataba de un traje de chaqueta color crema con falda bastante sobrio. Tampoco estaba tan emocionada como la primera vez, pero seguro que todo era producto de los nervios. Roger le hacía feliz y Heinz, él ya formaba parte del pasado.

-Mamá, ya está todo preparado.

-¡Vanessa! ¡Te dije que te pusieras ese vestido tan mono rosa que te compré!

-Es ese vestido, lo que pasa es que ha cambiado de color, lo teñí de negro.

-¡Ay hija!- Suspira.

Charlene se prepara para caminar por el pasillo que le llevará al altar y casarse por la iglesia. Es la primera vez que lo hace así, Roger es una persona muy católica, y además es el alcalde de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué no le enviaste una invitación a papá?- Le susurra Vanessa al oído camino del altar.

-No quería hacer daño a tu padre con todo este asunto, todo ha sido demasiado rápido. Y ya sabes como es, seguro que si se hubiera enterado de lo de la boda habría intentado impedirla.

O eso es lo que quería creer.

-Tranquila mamá, tengo un amigo que se lo impedirá si lo intenta.

Por fin llegan al altar, Roger coge de la mano a su prometida y se acercan juntos.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Charlene y a Roger. Los anillos por favor.

Roger coge la mano de Charlene.

-Mamá- susurra su hija- ¡No te has quitado el otro anillo!

-Oh vaya cariño- dice mirando a Roger,- lo siento. No me había dado cuenta.

-No pasa nada cielo- dice él intentado sacarle el anillo.

-¡¡¡PROTESTO!!!

-¡Papá!

-¡Heinz!

-¿Hermanito?

Por la puerta aparece Heinz Doofenhmirtz, con sus ropas habituales, pero llenas de marcas y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

-Papá no se dice protesto, eso es en los juicios. ¿Y cómo has logrado entrar aquí?

-¡Ningún ornitorrinco me impedirá estropear esta boda!

-Heinz- dice Charlene dándole el ramo de flores a su hija.- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¿Por qué te casas con él?- Pregunta Heinz.

-Porque es guapo, listo, agradable… Y no tengo que pagarle la pensión.

Perry aparece en escena, parece cansado. Heinz y él deben de haber discutido bastante rato.

-¡Eres idiota hermano! ¿Cómo te atreves a estropearme la boda?

-¡Fíjate quien habla! ¡Tú me has estropeado la vida! ¡Roger el hermano perfecto! ¿Es que alguna vez has hecho algo aparte de de estropearme la vida? ¡Charlene no te puedes casar con él!

-¿Por qué Heinz?- Pregunta su ex mujer bastante enfadada.

-¡Porque es gay!

-No Heinz, búscate una excusa mejor.

-¿Es una mujer?

-No.

-¿Envenenó el agua del Área de los Tres Estados?

-Eso lo hiciste tú hermanito y aún no sé el porqué.

-Vale, pues no sé por qué pero odio a Roger, no ha hecho nada nunca por mí y le odio.

-¿Qué no he hecho nada por ti? ¿Por qué crees que todavía no has estás en la cárcel? ¡Porque cada vez que montas alguna yo estoy ahí para salvarte el culo!

-Entonces, ¿Tú no tienes nada que ver con el ornitorrinco que me persigue?- Pregunta mirando a Perry, quien comienza a silbar como si nada de eso tuviera que ver con él.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclama Roger.

-¿Cárcel? ¿Ornitorrincos?- Charlene parece desconcertada.- ¿De qué estáis hablando?

-De nada – Suelta tajante Roger. – Tu ex marido que está como una puta cabra. Debías de estar borracha cuando decidiste estar toda la vida con él porque si no, no me explico nada…

-Pues para que lo sepas- Charlene pega una bofetada a su recién ex prometido ahora sólo ex cuñado.-Tu hermano era dulce y cariñoso, a veces se le iba la cabeza con sus cosas y sus traumas infantiles… Pero fuimos felices y nos queríamos, por eso existe Vanessa.

Y tras decir estas palabras da otra bofetada a Heinz.

-Y ésta por estropear mi boda.

Cahralene se va. Dejando atrás un montón de invitados boquiabiertos y dos hermanos enfadados.

-¡Ja hermano perfecto!–Dice Heinz señalando a Roger.- ¡Te gané!

-Idiota- Dice Roger tocándose la mejilla dolorida.

-¡Y tú! Perry el Ornitorrinco. Has ido demasiado lento para impedirme hacer lo que quería. Esta vez también te he ganado a ti, pronto nos veremos las caras. A ti te veo el viernes cielo, este fin de semana me toca tenerte.

-Hasta el viernes papá.

Heinz Doofenhmirtz se va con la sensación de que hoy ha sido un gran día para él.

-Perry- dice Vanessa acercándose al pequeño agente- has sido tú el que le ha dejado pasar ¿Verdad?

Perry sonríe y desaparece, a veces los amigos hacen lo que tienen que hacer.

…

Candace mira al sol sentada en el porche de su casa. Sí, definitivamente el problema estaba en sus pechos. ¿Si los tuviera más grandes se habría fijado más en ella el chico gótico?

Una chica se acerca. Se trata de Stacy, que sonríe. Lleva un paquete en las manos.

-¡Stacy!

-Hola Candace. Tenemos que hablar.

-No Stacy. Jeremy y tú estáis enamorados y lo comprendo, yo no soy más que un estorbo en vuestra relación.

-Nada de eso Candace. Jeremy yo, no tenemos una relación propiamente dicha. Tuvimos un calentón y una cosa llevó a la otra… Pero ya no hay nada, no me gusta, yo no le gusto y ambos te queremos Candace.

Stacy estira los brazos.

-Toma esto es para ti.

Candace abre el paquete emocionada. Se trata de la caja de música con bailarina que se había roto.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Tus hermanos me lo explicaron lo que había pasado. Son un encanto ¿Lo sabías? Aunque no es exactamente la misma caja. Hablé con el fabricante y tuvo que ponerle varias piezas nuevas que no tenían solución. Costó algo caro, Jeremy me ayudó a pagarlo. Pero tranquila, como te he dicho antes ahora sólo somos buenos amigos.

-No te preocupes Stacy, he conocido a un chico. Su nombre es Johnny y está cañón.

-¿Johnny? Tiene un nombre un poco tonto.

-Pero es un encanto, aunque algo rarillo en el vestir, le tienes que conocer… ¿Intentarás no liarte con él?

-¡Candace!

-¡Oh lo siento Stacy! Es la costumbre.

Las dos se ríen.

-¿Amigas antes que chicos?- Pregunta Candace.

-Amigas antes que chicos. –Sentencia Stacy.

-¡Ey Stacy! ¡Le has dado el regalo antes de tiempo!

-Lo siento Jeremy. – Ella y Candace sueltan una risita cómplice.

-No pasa nada. ¿Nos vamos a "La vaca seca" a tomarnos unos batidos? Yo invito.

-¡Sí!- Gritan las chicas al unísono.

-Mira Candace- dice Jeremy mirando al suelo. Ahí está el ornitorrinco de tus hermanos.

-Vamos Perry no te escapes- le coge Candace para llevarlo a la casa.

-Trrrrrrrrrrr.-Hace Perry.

Y el sol brilla con mucha más fuerza ese día. Recordándoles que aún quedaba mucho verano por disfrutar.

FIN

Y ya está. Como prometí en cuanto tuviera tiempo subía el último capítulo, fuera más o menos largo. Espero que os haya gustado. Los últimos retoques se decidieron el otro día xD. El momento boda me encanta y bueno… No sé. Que espero que guste y muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.


End file.
